fighting
by Joblow
Summary: tala and kai get in a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE**

Chapter 1- Angery, are we?

Tala and Kai had been training for some time now. Kai was getting frustrated because Tala kept screwing around. He would go out of the dish and start going around in circles.

"Tala, you have to get your head in the game, not fool around." Kai retorted.

"Calm down, I am only having some fun. You should try fun sometime, of coarse you would be too scared to try something totally new." Tala responed with a hint of annoyance.

Kai spoke raising his voice a bit, "Well, maybe unlike you, I want to become a better blader! Tala, I hate to tell you, but there are people out there that are better than you will probably ever be. And you will meet up with some of them and you will be creamed. Unless you train like you mean it."

Tala just stood there. He couldn't believe his teammate, no, his best friend had just told him in plain words that he sucks. "Well Kai, I didn't know you felt that way. Maybe I will do one of your famous moves, and quit this team."

"You don't have the guts to quit a team, and if you did you would come crawling back."

Tala smirked, "We will see about that, Kai. Just you wait and see. You will be the one crawling to me to get me to come back on the team."

"Now Tala, tell me why I would want a crampy blader on my team? Cause you know that if a team mate is crampy, they bring the whole team down." Kai said with no sign of emotion.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Tala murmured quietly. Tala was hoping Kai would tell him not to go, but he didn't. Kai was walking away.

'Damn, he won't just stay, gawd he is sssoooo stupid!' Kai thought. He knew that he could never tell Tala that he, Kai, needed him...

It was pouring now, and Tala was sitting outside on the curb. _You don't have the guts to quit a team, and if you did you would come crawling back. _His words echoed in Tala's head. _Tala, I hate to tell you, but there are people out there that are better than you will probably ever be. And you will meet up with some of them and you will be creamed. Unless you train like you mean it._ "Stop it." Tala thought he was going crazy. He saw a blur. It kind of looked like Kai.

"Tala! Tala, are you okay? Tala, answer me, Tala?" Kai was, for once worried.

"Kai...I am...fine." Tala had gone uncontious.

Hehehehehe...I need 10 nice reviews before I update!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay...I am VERY sorry for SPELLING MISTAKES!...lol jk...

Don't own beyblade!

Chapter 2- You WHAT!

Tala thought his eyes had been glued shut. He tried to open them but they wouldn't. So eventually he stopped trying. Now he heard mumbling. It kind of sounded like Kai...only in a more worried tone. Kai really wasn't the kind of guy who would worry, so he doubted it was him.

"Stupid Tala, going out in the rain and getting sick," the voice muttered. Now THAT sounded like Kai. But why would Kai be getting worried? It's not like Kai liked him...not that way at least.

Tala liked Kai, but he wasn't sure if he liked him that way. He always admired the way Kai was so silent, so anti-social...so misunderstood. "It isn't my fault I left my key at your house," Tala said rolling over away from Kai.

"You were awake the whole time?" Kai asked embarrassed.

"Ya, but cough I can't open my eyes they are, like glued shut." He heard Kai laugh a bit. Tala smiled, he hadn't heard Kai laugh in a while. "So why were you out in the rain, cough anyway?" Tala asked with an evil grin.

"I was...out looking for you. I called your house and no one answered. So I went out to look for you." Kai answered looking at that evil grin.

"And why did you call me?" Tala said, that stupid grin still on his face.

"I..." Kai cleared his throat and murmured, "I was going to apologize. You happy?" Kai asked know his friend was going to rub this in his face for a long, long time.

"Eh..." Tala just realized that he was laying on Kai's bed, and that he didn't feel to well. "So why cough after all this time did you decide, for once to apologize?"

"Well, I guess because your my friend, and friends are suppose to apologize..." Kai answered with a hopeful look on his face. 'Please believe me, don't make me say it...please Tala.' Kai hoped.

"Kai, please tell me the truth." He said that grin getting bigger.

"I can't."

"And why not." Tala asked that grin faded.

"Not until you can look me in the face and ask," Kai said he now had stolen the grin from Tala.

"But that is ssssssoooooo not fair! Come on Kai! I can't open my eyes!" Tala weeped.

"And I can't tell you until you open your eyes!" Kai chuckled. Tala was trying to open his eyes, failing miserably.

Then finally he opened his eyes. "Okay Kai, cough tell me..."

"Well I can't really tell you...but I can kind of show you, but you have to close your eyes." Kai's grin was bigger than Tala's ever was.

The look on Tala's face was priceless. "Kai, I was trying to open my eyes for like 5 min. and now you are telling me to close them!" Tala cried with frustration.

"Well, I don't have to show you..." Kai said in a sad, but joking way.

"Alright, alright, I will close my eyes, but if they don't open I am blaming you." Tala said in a unsure way.

"Blame me all you want, but make sure your eyes are closed," Kai said still smiling.

"They are..."

I got one word for you...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Beyblade!

Chapter 3- Me too

_"Alright, alright, I will close my eyes, but if they don't open I am blaming you." Tala said in a unsure way._

_"Blame me all you want, but make sure your eyes are closed," Kai said still smiling._

_"They are..."_

Tala was surprised. He was not cut off by words, but by soft, smooth lips against his. Kai had kissed him. Tala was confused, scared, but most of all relieved and happy. He now knew that he liked, no, loved Kai.

"Um...Tala, you can open your eyes now," Kai said with a smile, "If you can that is."

Tala opened his eyes. He looked up at Kai. Tala had to hear it from his mouth. "Why did you kiss me?"

To Kai, his words sounded harsh. He had always thought Tala liked him as more than a friend, but it didn't sound to convincing. "I..." Kai couldn't do it. He ran out of the room. He wanted to say it, but Tala had sounded to harsh just then. He really thought Tala liked him.

"KAI! Wait, where are you going?" Tala asked a little hurt. Then he realized that his question hurt Kai. "Kai wait. I didn't mean it like that!" But it was too late. Kai was faster than Tala, so Kai was no where in sight. "Kai," he whispered, "I love you."

Kai just kept running. He just couldn't stop. He thought if he stopped Tala would be right there and crush him again. He couldn't take that again. He couldn't face Tala. Then he ran into someone, but he just got up and ran. Now the person was chasing him. He didn't care who it was until Kai heard his voice.

"Kai, is something wrong?" Ray asked.

Kai stopped. Ray walked up to him. "Kai are you okay?" Ray asked.

At that moment, just as it started to rain again, Kai just broke down. He told Ray everything that had happened, but he was still as calm as ever. Ray just sat there and listened to every word Kai said. Then finally out came Ray's words of wisdom, "Well, Kai, Tala has been your friend forever, and you said you thought he liked you. Maybe Tala does like you but he was shocked, and needed to hear you tell him that you love him."

"Thanks Ray," Kai said blankly as he walked home.

Tala was now back out in the rain looking for Kai. He felt awful. One because of what he said, two because he was sick. He was shivering and coughing. But he had to find Kai, he just had to. He hoped he would find Kai soon.

Then he saw Ray walking a bit ahead of him. "Hey, Ray!" Tala yelled.

Ray turned around to see a very wet Tala running to catch up with him. "Hey Tala." he responded.

"Have you coughseen Kai?" Tala asked breathlessly. He hoped that Ray had seen Kai.

"Ya, I was talking to him just a few minutes ago. I think he was headed home," Ray replied.

"Thank you so much Ray!" Tala said while running toward Kai's house.

Kai was worried when he found that Tala wasn't there. He started mumbling just as Tala walked in. "Tala!" Kai said, hugging Tala.

Tala shivered. "I am so sorry for what I said before. I just wanted you to say it..." Tala said in a shy tone of voice.

"Say what?" Kai said that evil grin coming back across his face.

"I... cough love you," Tala said quietly.

"I love you too, Tala.

Me- I got one more chapter up my sleeve. Grabs wet paper from sleeve Hey what happened to my chapter! Looks at Kai and Tala

Kai- I didn't do it...

Tala- Neither.

Me- Then who...wait Look at Max and Tyson

Max- Ok, ok, I did it. But it was only because you didn't write about me and Tyson! We make a much better couple than THEM!

Tyson- Max calm down, but you should write about us!

Me- Alright, next story will be about you two! But I am righting one more chapter!

Max- In your reviews put which couple you like me and Tyson...or Kai and Tala!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Own Beyblade! This is the last chapter...so when you review put if you want a Max/Tyson or a Ray/Mariah!

Chapter 4- The future

_Tala shivered. "I am so sorry for what I said before. I just wanted you to say it..." Tala said in a shy tone of voice._

_"Say what?" Kai said that evil grin coming back across his face._

_"I... (cough)love you," Tala said quietly._

_"I love you too, Tala._

-9 years later-

The church was full of people: The Blade breakers, The Blitzkrieg Boys, Saint Shields, Mr. D, Jazz, A.J., Brad. Anybody who had anything to do with blading was there.

Then everything was quiet. Tala and the priest were standing at the front, and the music started playing. Tala looked down the aisle toward his future husband.

A little flower girl came first, then some other people, and finally Kai was walking down.

Both Kai and Tala were wearing tuxes, neither wanted to wear a dress. Kai's was black and Tala's was white. A lot of people thought a gay wedding would be very different, but it was almost the exact same as a guy/girl wedding.

Kai reached the front. The priest started talking, but Kai and Tala were just staring at each other. "I love you," Tala mouthed.

Kai smiled. He turned a bit so he looked like he was kind of paying attention. The priest kept talking.

The priest finally said, "Kai, do you take Tala to be your husband?"

"I do." Kai said quietly.

"Tala, do you take Kai to be your husband?" the priest said.

"I do." Tala said loudly.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss...um...each other." the priest said a little embarrassed because he wasn't sure what to say.

They kissed, not really caring that the priest messed up. Everyone cheered.

The after wedding party was fun. Everybody was laughing and just having a good time.

"Hehehehe, Kai your gay!" Brooklyn laughed.

"Well, at least I am not crushing on Mystel," Kai smirked.

"Eh...!" Mystel squeaked.

"I DO NOT!" Brooklyn cried.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" Kai chuckled.

"I...I...I'm going over here." Brooklyn turned and sprinted away.

Tala couldn't remember the last time Kai laughed. Oh ya...it was when they first got together. "Hey Kai, do you remember when we got together?"

"How could I forget, it started with you sick," Kai said with a smirk.

"No," Tala blurted, "it started with you getting mad at me for not training seriously."

Kai was silent. Tala didn't know if he was thinking or if he said something to make Kai sad. Tala just knew Kai would say sorry, even though he didn't have to.

"I," Kai started, "I am, GLAD I got mad at you."

"WHAT!" Tala yelled.

"Well if I didn't get mad then you wouldn't have ran away then you wouldn't be sick, then I wouldn't have to worry so then we wouldn't be together." Kai was smiling, but it wasn't a smirk, it was a normal smile.

"Well, I guess I am glad you got mad, too." Tala said shaking his head, "Very glad."


End file.
